steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Moonstone (DU)
Appearance Star Moonstone is a relatively slim gem. She has pale blue skin and gray-blue short hair that curls up into many spikes. She has bright cyan eyes that sparkle. She wears a white jacket with flared sleeves. The jacket has a sky blue collar with sky blue frills. She wears a sky blue corset and a cyan skirt that poofs out. Under the skirt are several layers of blue frills. The skirt has a moon imprinted on it, similar to the sun imprinted on Star Sunstone's jacket. She wears transparent black striped stockings and wears brown knee-high boots. She wears gray gloves under her jacket to prevent unintentionally freezing things. Her gem is a non-faceted, light blue Star Moonstone that is on her chest. It shares the same gem location as Star Sunstone's. She wears a necklace with a tiny Star Sunstone gem on it to represent her romantic relationship with him. However, Star Sunstone doesn't return the favor. Personality Star Moonstone is a very cheery person, contrasting Star Sunstone's personality. She's always open to new things and is a courageous soul, always willing to help her friends in need. In "Fire and Ice," she is known to be great friends with Star Diopside. She was in a great mood the entire episode and only shows true fear when under attack, which is also shown in the episode. He is very extreme with her emotions; when she is happy, she is EXTREMELY happy, when she is angry, she is EXTREMELY angry, etc. Weapons and Abilities Star Sunstone has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Cold to the touch Star Moonstone wears dark grey-ice resistant gloves. This keeps him from uncontrollably using an ability of hers. Star Moonstone is able to freeze things rapidly by simply holding her hands to it. This helps in some aspects, whether in combat or in the kitchen. A freezer is not needed in the temple because of Star Moonstone, and she is able to freeze anything solid and shatter it. However, this power of hers is very draining, thus she wears the gloves to prevent it from happening uncontrollably, for this ability of hers often triggers itself without command. Weapon Star Moonstone's weapon is brass knuckles. She uses them as a sort of opposite to her gloves. Rather than preventing her powers from being used, the brass knuckles in actually aid her. They help control her powers so that her powers are not drained. She is able to use her brass knuckles in many ways, such as making ice barriers and freezing objects around her completely. Backstory Star Moonstone, like the rest of the Supern*va clan, was born naturally. She was raised to fight, weaponized by Homeworld. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone soon fell in love, after being influenced by Star Ruby and Star Sapphire's romance. The galaxy warps were destroyed after that, trapping Barun's gems from the rest of the galaxy. A decade after this happened, Dragon's Breath Opal had died from a mishap that had happened in the temple. She was feeding her pet magenta serpent, Jorgmander, when it attacked her with no reason. It had bit her directly on her gem, shattering it and killing her. The death of Supern*va's leader devestated Star Moonstone. She comforted Star Sunstone when he felt responsible for not being there when it happened and being unable to save her. They both set Jorgmander free, back into the wild. Fire Opal and Black Opal died a decade later during a mission, and then Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone took the leader role of the Supern*va clan. Relationships Star Sunstone She deeply loves and cares about Star Sunstone. She and he fight side by side nine times out of ten, and they argue over stupid things. She loves Sunstone's simple philosiphy. He simply states: "If you antagonize each other a little bit all of the time, then you'll never actually get into a real argument." In "Fire and Ice," Star Sunstone practically saved Star Moonstone's life, fearing that her fate would be the same as Dragon's Breath Opal's death. He slayed the serpent to prevent it from happening, and carried her home. However, Star Sunstone is known to be abusive to Star Moonstone physically and verbally. However, she loves him. Star Rose Quartz Star Moonstone and SRQ don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Moonstone spends more time with the lower-ranking gems; Star Diopside, Star Ruby, Star Sapphire, and Star Garnet. Star Sunstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the higher-ranking gems. However, Star Moonstone and SRQ only ever really talk business. They're known to frequently disagree with each other, however. Star Lemon Quartz Star Moonstone and SLQ don't end up interacting very much, considering the fact that Star Moonstone spends more time with the lower-ranking gems; Star Diopside, Star Ruby, Star Sapphire, and Star Garnet. Star Sunstone contrasts with this, spending more time with the higher-ranking gems. However, Star Moonstone and SLQ only ever really talk business. They're known to frequently agree with each other, however. Star Ruby Star Ruby and Star Moonstone are great friends. She only gets quality time when Star Sapphire isn't around... Which isn't very often. However, she and Star Ruby are very close. They engage in small talk most of the time, which is always abruptly interrupted by Star Sapphire jumping in to finish Star Ruby's sentence. Yet, this never bothers Star Moonstone; it only entertains her and makes the conversations more interesting. Star Sapphire Star Sapphire and Star Moonstone are great friends. She only gets quality time when Star Ruby isn't around... Which isn't very often. However, she and Star Sapphire are very close. They engage in small talk most of the time, which is always abruptly interrupted by Star Ruby jumping in to finish Star Ruby's sentence. Yet, this never bothers Star Moonstone; it only entertains her and makes the conversations more interesting. Star Sapphire is also known to heal Star Moonstone's wounds very often, like in "Fire and Ice" and in "Hot/Cold to the Touch." Star Garnet Star Garnet and Star Moonstone like to engage in small talk a lot. They only bicker over the little things and they've never gotten in a huge fight, save for Season Two: Civil War. Star Garnet likes to joke about being creeped out by Star Ruby and Star Sapphire's "creepy twinship," and how alike Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone are with the other couple. However, he means it all jokingly and doesn't want to end up hurting anyone's feelings. Star Diopside Star Diopside and Star Moonstone are best friends. They always talk to each other in private and Star Diopside is always there for her, save for Season 2: Civil War. They often agree with each other and rarely argue over little things. They only ever fight over real conflicts, which nearly never come up. Trivia * Although Star Moonstone is one of the two main protagonists to appear in Supernova, she was the second to last one to be designed. She, Star Diopside, and Star Sunstone were all added to the series at the last minute for a larger character cast. * She's based off of Lady Yellow Diamond's happy aspect of her personality.